romerjon17profandomcom-20200213-history
Ansett4Sims
Ansett4Sims was a Sims Community for making Machinima music videos in (The Sims 3 and) 4 and building Mid-Century Domestic Architecture lots in The Sims 4. Ansett4Sims started in July 2014 when Ansett4Sims replaced RJ4Simulations and RJ4Sim opened in June 2014 as a subsidiary of RomerJon17 Productions. Ansett4Sims is also known as '''Ansett Australia '''which was an iconic Australian Airline ceased in September 2001. Ansett4Sims is a founder of Jonathan R located in Australia and RomerJon17 aka Jonathan R is the main productions company which looked after Ansett4Sims. ''In May 2018, RomerJon17 lost the partnership with Machinima.inc due to YouTube's new policy. Ansett4Sims struggled with copyrighted soundtracks and receiving copyright notice to some building videos. Ansett4Sims laid off building community and residential builds and did not finished two Machinima Music Videos in The Sims 4. The website romerjon17productions.com remains active in lifetime for the creators to download all the creations. '' ''Ansett4Sims retired creating Machinima music videos and builds in The Sims 4. Ansett Animation Studios will focus on making animations films with Blender Foundation 3D. '' About Ansett4Sims Before there was RJ4Simulations in June 2017 focusing on The Sims 3 and 4 franchises until Ansett4Sims replaced RJ4Simulations in July 24th 2014. Ansett4Sims succeed from creating amazing creations in The Sims 3 and the Sims 4 in particular. Ansett4Sims focus on building Mid-Century residential & community lots and Machinima music videos in The Sims 4. Ansett4Sims made a last Machinima music video in The Sims 3 is "The Sims 3 Machinima - Qantas - I Still Called Australia Home" and it was a sad goodbye from RomerJon17 Productions and Ansett4Sims. RomerJon17 was euphoric to make an independent Machinima music in The Sims 3 with Ansett4Sims and, it was a huge accomplishment for The Sims 3. Ansett4Sims did a first Let's Play The Sims 4 when The Sims 4 released in September 2014 but, it wasn't well prepared because the microphone was cutting off. The problem was solved and, it was the USB connection causing the problem in the BIOS. Ansett4Sims stopped making Let's Play videos because RomerJon17 doesn't have anything else to say and he can't beat any competitors. He finally gave up and continue making Mid-Century builds and Machinima music videos for The Sims 4. Ansett4Sims is now a director of Machinima music videos and, RomerJon17 Productions is a producer and looking after Ansett4Sims. However, RomerJon17 Productions has a contract with Machinima Inc. Logo & Identity History Ansett4Sims first logo produced and used across on social media in mid-2014 featured a gold and blue diamonds with a Commonwealth star (similar to the RJ4Productions and inspired by Ansett Australia). Ansett4Sims logo is a symbol of Ansett Australia Airline and using the name Ansett recognise Ansett Australia. The logo was simplified in August 2016, actually becoming simply two angled trapezoids with a Commonwealth star, shadows and colour-coded usages to become light & dark blue, gold yellow and white. Identity History * 24th July 2014: "Absolutely The Sims" * 24th July 2014 - 18th June 2016: "Let's Build, Let's Play, It's Machinima Way!" * 18th June 2016 - 25th September 2019: "Come and Fly Away with The Sims." The first slogan "Absolutely The Sims" was used and removed 1-2 hours before the logo created, because the slogan didn't make any sense. On 18th June 2016, the slogan "Let's Build, Let's Play, It's Machinima Way" got replaced with "Come and Fly with The Sims." In the YouTube channel, there are no Let's Play The Sims 4 videos and It's Machinima Way has a bit of a grammar error. Let's Build - Let's Play - It's Machinima Way slogan has been running since Ansett4Sims got founded on 24th July 2014. Machinima Music Videos RomerJon17 still love listening music back in the 80s, 90s and 00s in his childhood, and he watched a lot of many talented music videos makers in The Sims 2 and The Sims 3. He watched one music video what is called "Martina McBride - Concrete Angel" and impacted him a lot and he was urging to make a Machinima music video "The Sims 3 Machinima - Martina McBride - Concrete Angel" inspired by Martina McBride in January 2013. He successfully made eleven Machinima music videos in The Sims 3 and made four in The Sims 4 with Ansett4Sims. RomerJon17 only focus on making kids version instead teenagers & adults for making Music Videos on YouTube, and it's pretty rare. When Ansett4Sims opened, Ansett4Sims took over the director RomerJon17 and continued making Machinima music videos in The Sims 4. RomerJon17 Productions & Ansett4Sims is the partner with Sims International Film Festival and Ansett4Sims release one Machinima music in 2 seasons each year. Ansett4Sims also release Machinima music videos in during school holidays for a free time. RomerJon17's contract with Machinima.inc has been ended. RomerJon17 like to stick with Machinima to recognise the word Machinima with The Sims 3 and The Sims 4. Closing and re-born Ansett4Sims took over RomerJon17 Productions website to keep it active and give more attention to the sim fans. RomerJon17 Productions website is no longer sharing Grand Theft Auto IV videos on the site, and the website transformed into a downloading site with residential builds and community builds and sharing Sims 3 and Sims 4 Machinima music video on the site. RomerJon17 Productions stopped sharing creations in The Sims 3 in ModTheSims.info and moved onto RomerJon17 Productions website. The last upload was The Royal Children's Hospital in August 2014, and Ansett4Sims and RomerJon17 Productions specially made it. All RomerJon17's Sims 3 creations at modthesims.info won't migrate to RomerJon17 Productions website. They all remain at modthesims.info. Ansett4Sims won't replace RomerJon17 Productions name on the website because it's recognised everyone on YouTube, Facebook and Twitter. Ansett4Sims used to share tray files in September 2014 when there was no Sims 4 Pack available until Electronic Arts created the Sims 4 Gallery website. Charity In 2013, RomerJon17 donated $10 for his very first time when he turned 18 years old, and he also gave more than $10. RomerJon17 donated with his earning from his workplace $250 to Good Friday Appeal in 2014. In 2015, Ansett4Sims started making a fundraising with Everyday Hero for his very time and the only simmer who does fundraising for The Good Friday Appeal. The goal was to raise $500, and it successfully raised $594. It was all thanks to Machinima.Inc earnings, The Good Guys team members, friends and family in Australia. This year in 2016, the final total Ansett4Sims raised only $282.75 and never made it to the goal point $600. The fundraising is discontinued RomerJon17 Productions and started donating money towards To The Royal Children's Hospital in Good Friday Appeal by the owner Jonathan R privately. Ansett4Photography Ansett4Photography opened in late May 2015 and partner with RomerJon17 Productions. Ansett4Photography was a simulation based that specialise in professional infants, children and family photography. It provided free special service so you can share your sims as you do not need to pay anything. Ansett4Photography reached at least five customers for taking family photographs, and Ansett4Sims was proudly supporting Ansett4Photography. Ansett4Photography is permanently close on 17th October 2015 and no longer taking any enquiry forms because there are not many simmers ordering a free family photography. Retirement Ansett4Sims made ten Machinima music videos and major community and residential lots in The Sims 4. Electronic Arts and Maxis announced about The Sims 4 will continue in the next two to three years time until end of producing DLCs. Ansett4Sims retired building residential and community lots in The Sims 4 and not moving onto The Sims 5 to create any new features. Ansett Animation Studios will take over Ansett4Sims and create short films and Machinima in Blender Foundation 3D. The Sims 4 * Machinima Music Video * Time-lapse Builds * Commercial Builds * Residential Builds * Pose & Animations The Sims 3 * Machinima Music Video * Commercial Builds Category:Home